Encuentros
by Dani Valdez
Summary: de distintos encuentros entre Penny Haywood y George Weasley. Regalo para Kaoru Black en el Amigo Casi Invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


Encuentros

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia ha sido escrita para el Amigo Casi Invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Este regalo está escrito con mucho cariño para Kaoru Black, que es la tercera vez que me toca en un amigo aunque esta vez haya sido de reserva. Siempre es un placer escribir para ti, Kao, y espero que disfrutes esta historia. No sé si es exactamente lo que querías, además de que nunca había escrito de este personaje cuya existencia incluso desconocía, pero he puesto lo mejor de mí.

()()()()()()()

I

La primera vez que Penny lo ve él está tras el mostrador de su tienda y ella mirando el escaparate. Él la mira a través del cristal y le sonríe con afabilidad, aunque la sonrisa nunca llega a sus ojos. Penny sabe lo que significa eso. También le pasó cuando perdió a Scarlet y le pasa ahora que ha perdido a Dora.

II

Esa tarde va a ver a Andromeda. Va a verla a menudo. Se sientan en el salón y hablan. Andromeda siempre prepara té y Penny trae dulces que compra en la pastelería muggle de la esquina de su calle. Ella no sabe cocinar. Es curioso teniendo en cuenta su habilidad con las pociones, pero no es capaz de preparar nada más complicado que una tortilla francesa. Dora siempre se reía por eso, a pesar de que ella misma generaba tal estropicio en la cocina que Andromeda le tenía prohibido cocinar sin ella delante aunque fuera ya una mujer adulta. Ese tipo de anécdotas son las que Penny y andromeda comparten cada tarde. Es su manera de dejar ir el dolor, pero de nunca dejar ir a Dora.

III

La segunda vez ella entra en la tienda con decisión, antes de que le dé tiempo a arrepentirse de entrar en aquel lugar que sin haberlo visitado antes le recuerda tanto a Dora por todas las cosas que ella contaba de la tienda de artículos de broma. Sortilegios Weasley es una tienda grande y luminosa llena de paquetes de colores y objetos ruidosos que Penny no sabe para qué son. George Weasley no está en el mostrador, en su lugar se encuentra su hermano menor, Ronald, que saluda con la mano a Penny cuando entra a la tienda como hace con todos los clientes. Penny se encuentra mirando la zona de las pociones, siempre han sido la rama de la magia que más le ha interesado, cuando él aparece por detrás para preguntarle si necesita algo. Ella le pregunta por una poción en concreto y ambos comienzan una conversación. George Weasley se le hace un hombre simpático y sin duda apasionado por lo que hace, la pátina de tristeza que cubre su mirada casi desaparece mientras le habla de los distintos productos de su tienda. Al salir con una bolsa llena de artículos bajo el brazo, Penny piensa que ha disfrutado la experiencia mucho más de lo que creía.

IV

Al día siguiente vuelve a la tienda con Teddy. Esta vez George no está. Según le informa Ron, está en el almacén, pero puede llamarlo si quiere. Penny le dice que no hace falta. En lugar de eso pasea por la tienda con su ahijado de la mano. Los magos solo tienen un padrino, pero el padre de Dora era hijo de muggles así que ella tenía dos y quería que su hijo también los tuviera. El padrino del niño es Harry Potter y aunque Penny no lo conoce personalmente ha oído hablar maravillas de él al pequeño Teddy en esa lengua de trapo suya. "Padino Hady", como lo llama el pequeño, lo lleva amenudo de paseo, pero nunca lo había llevado a Sortilegios Weasley y el niño disfruta cantidad mirándolo todo y tocando lo que puede mientras su pelo cambia de color para imitar las tonalidades diferentes que hay en el lugar. A Penny le gusta verlo así de feliz, aunque una parte de ella no pueda evitar acordarse de Dora.

V

La tercera vez que se ven no puede ser en un lugar más diferente a sortilegios Weasley. Al final de la segunda guerra, el ministerio construyó un cementerio para enterrar a todos los caídos y así rendirles un homenaje. Penny acude amenudo a la tumba de Dora, así como acude a la tumba de Scarlet de vez en cuando. Ese día lleva un ramillete de flores de distintas clases, formas y colores, ya que considera que es lo que más concuerda con la personalidad alegre de su amiga. George Weasley también lleva flores. Va a ver la tumba de su hermano Fred. Se miran por un momento, ambos delante de la tumba de un ser querido con un ramillete de flores en la mano. No pueden evitarlo. Se echan a llorar. Dejan las flores sobre las lápidas y se abrazan como si se conocieran de toda la vida en lugar de haberse visto solo dos veces con anterioridad. Cuando las lágrimas pasan comienzan a hablar. Hablan de Dora y Fred, pero también de sí mismos, de sus vidas, de sus trabajos, de sus familias. Se abren el uno al otro como a nadie antes. Dos desconocidos en el momento oportuno en el lugar más inoportuno del mundo. Cuando se despiden para volver a sus respectivos hogares, se sienten mejor de lo que han estado en mucho tiempo.

VI

A partir de ahí, Penny dejará de contar las veces que se ven. Serán tantas que pronto perderá la cuenta.


End file.
